STALKER
by Madame.Drake
Summary: It's been a month since Lucy's life started going down hill. It can't get any worse than this. Up until Lucy finds out there's a new group of stalkers in town, but they're not here for Solange or any of the Drakes. They're here for Lucky Hamilton. THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING REVAMPED
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Lucy POV**

My life revolves around the Drakes.

It's all I think about twenty-four/seven. The Drakes. Whether it be daydreaming about Nicholas, wondering what's up with Logan's clothes, thinking up explanations on why Quinn is so whipped by that Hunter girl, betting with myself that Connor is snuggling with Christabel, Duncan is probably shooting something, just imagining what experiments Marcus might be up to hurts by head, Sebastian- no idea what he does all night(well, I guess it's day for them), Helena probably sparring with Hunter(she seems to generally like her and that is very rare for Helena), Liam only needs one word, treaty and finally Solange, just having a little recognition of who the hell she is would be nice. So that is basically all I think about, while I'm stuck in this hell hole, they call "school". I'm in my last class for the day and I'm pretty sure my English teacher is asleep or dead. He hasn't moved in the last hour, which is kind of creepy. I hadn't had time to think about my English teacher because I was still registering everything that had happened in the last month.

1. Solange went through the change and is now a vampire.

2. I fell for my used to be enemy, Nicholas Drake (ahh...).

3. Logan fell in love with a hound and is never around anymore, like he used to.

4. Quinn, yes Quinn the guy who says "I'll call you later" after you hook up and you never see him again, is totally whipped by a vampire hunter, named Hunter Wild, who Helena has a strange fondness over.

5. Christabel is practically living with the Drakes, after the vampire attack on her, which we all made out alive, but injured.

6. This is the second time my parents have called the Drakes and told them they'll just be another week.

I have been staying with the Drakes a month now and suprisingly I haven't annoyed them out of their sanity yet, mostly because Nicholas is forcing me to go to bed at nine and get up at six, to go to school. Sadly Helena and Liam concurred. So, I only have two hours to bug the hell out of them and then go to sleep. I popped out of my daydream when I realised I was the only still sitting in the classroom, apart from my English teacher drooling all over the table in between snores. I picked up my country road bag, that Christabel got me, when she visited our cousins in Australia. Ah... The joys of being Christabel. Christabel had gained the courage to sue her mother for unfit child care and won the case, therefore, she gained all of her mother's money. You'd think for a hopeless drunk she wouldn't have money, well any money for that fact, but Christabel mother turned out to be a huge gambler and five-hundred thousand dollars was then put into Chris's name. Lucky bitch. I threw my locker open, which was plain blue because I hadn't had time to decorate it, this semester. I slammed it shut and was about to head to the Drakes, when a note slipped out of my locker doors frame. Strange. I picked it up and flicked it open.

7. I'm pretty sure I have a vampire stalker.

**Continue?**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Lucy POV**

I love the sweater you're wearing Lucy, was the only sentence running through my mind. It was all that was written on the note, apart from a bloody hand print. It was freaking me out even more since I've never worn a sweater, until today. This was all I could think about as I pushed my way through the crowd hurdling towards the car park. There seemed to be more than usual and I totally paralyzed until I stumbled out of the door. I soon realised why the crowd was bigger. There was a young woman about eighteen leaning on the hood of her car. She was wearing a leather jacket over a red tank top and jeans. Guys were gawking at her through windows to right in front of their girlfriends. I felt embarrassed and under qualified to be the one she was picking up. The young woman picking me up is the one and only, Hunter Wild. Nicholas had convinced her to start picking me up straight from school, ever since I came a back late because I was at the library. This was a few days ago but it took Quinn a while to physically release Hunter from his grasp for an hour. As I made my way through the crowd to Quinn's mustang, that Hunter had borrowed, I felt eyes on me the whole way. Hunter flashed a very flirty smile. It wasn't really going to anyone directly, but it causes most of the boys in crowd to gawk even more. She got in the car, when she saw me walking towards her and started the engine. I got in and she did a sharp turn out of the car park.

"No wonder Quinn dates you, you're so alike." I said rolling my eyes. Hunter smiled.

"More than one reason..." She trailed off.

"I really don't want to know." I stated, which made Hunter laugh.

"So, what do you want to do? We've got time to kill." She pulled over and smiled at me.

"Didn't Nicholas say to go straight back to the house?" I questioned. She smirked.

"They won't be up for another..." Hunter looked down at her phone, which I hadn't realised she had been texting on. "Three or four hours." Hunter looked up at me.

"Library?"

"I have been doing library crap all day at the academy." I put on a questioning face. "So, no. We are not going to the freaking library. What do you usually do on Friday afternoons?" She asked.

"Sol and I usually hang out at her house."

"No drinking, alcohol, nothing?" Was she freaking crazy? "Okay... What the hell have your parents been doing to you?" She mumbled the last part. "Anything you want to do, that doesn't evolve books?" I gave her a blank look. "Okay, look we're just going to go for Lunch."

"It's four in the afternoon." I said as she pulled out.

"I would be asleep, if Nicholas hadn't come into Quinn's room and forced Quinn to let me go. Do you think I know what time you eat?" She asked.

"Whatever, I'm hungry, let's eat."

"You're always hungry Lucy." She laughed. I wasn't positive, but I felt eyes on me as Hunter pulled through the intersection. It wasn't like the guys, who were spazzing at Hunter, but more like a slow glare as if someone was waiting for me to make the wrong move.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: When this story is set is kind of confusing. It's basically after 'Out for Blood', but Christabel and Connor are together. May contain spoilers for 'Bleeding Hearts'. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Chapter Two**

**Lucy POV**

Lunch (or dinner) was very satisfying on my count. Hunter had taken me to the local diner and I had ordered the exact same thing four times. Hunter lost her appetite after she watched me finish my first hamburger in one bite. Hunter had helped me with my homework at the diner. It took her two hours to explain to me the difference between pi and... Something else. Whatever. French wasn't my best subject anyway. Hunter parked the mustang outside the Drake's house. It was about six o'clock. The sun had gone down. A few of the Drake's were up. And you can practically hear the rage fuming off Quinn from the inside the house.

Fantastic.

"Great." I said flatly as Hunter and I head over to the door. Before she had the chance to even touch the door knob, it swung open to reveal a very frustrated Quinn Drake.

"Hey...Quinn..." I said softly. Hunter smiled weakly. Quinn turned to Nicholas, who had heavy blue bruises on his neck that were healing quickly.

"Are you freaking crazy, they could have gotten killed?" Quinn yelled at a pale looking Nick. I smirked.

"Please, judging by the way all the boys in the parking lot were gawking at her, I very much doubt they would let anything touch her." I said smugly.

"WHAT?" Quinn yelled. Hunter glared at me and then headed into the kitchen with Quinn in tow yapping on about how they could have raped her and other nonsense things.

"You okay?" I asked Nicholas, whose bruises were now non-existent.

"Fine, just happy that my girlfriend is too." He said as he stepped forward and kissed me lightly on the lips, which caused my heart to have a spaz. He smirked. "Come on." He dragged me into the lounge, where Christabel was asleep in Connor's lap. I sat down on Nick's lap and lay my head on his chest. I wondered where Sol was. She had been dodging me and... Well... Basically everyone. She had been acting weirder and weirder lately. I didn't realise until I fell on my butt that Nicholas had been slowly pushing me off his lap.

"Nick what the hell?" I growled as I stood up. He put his finger to his lip signalling for me to be quite.

Like Hell.

"Why?" I asked annoyingly.

"Shh..."

Yeah Right.

"Nick, what is it?" I looked around and Connor was trying to wake up Christabel, which was probably impossible. Even when she was human she was a heavy sleeper.

"What's going on? Hel-blar?" I asked. Nicholas sniffed the air as if he were trying to figure out what it was, he probably was.

After that there was silence apart from Christabel looking around tired and frustrated.

You couldn't hear a thing. It made you feel weak and cut off from the world. You couldn't hear the leaves outside or let alone me breathing, which I definitely was. As I continued to stare at the back of Nicholas's head wonder why it was so quite. Suddenly there was a series of bangs from the kitchen and a faint scream. We all rushed out of the living room and into the kitchen. Me, last of course.

Screw vampire speed.

A tall man, who seemed to have come in through the window, was standing in the middle of the kitchen. Hunter stood on the top of the kitchen bench with a crossbow pointing directly at the strange man's heart. While Quinn lay moaning near the refrigerator with a stake jammed close to the place 'where the sun don't shine'. No entertainment for Hunter tonight. It was quite apart from my heavy breathing and Quinn's groaning.

"Hello Drake's." The strange man said smoothly. His voice was smooth... Crisp? Spine tingling? Seductive? Sexy? Alluring?

Attractive.

How could someone's voice be... Attractive? I thought to myself. I couldn't even see his face under the expensive looking hat he was wearing. He was also wearing an 'over the top' suit. Well, to be breaking into someone else's house suit. He was obviously a vampire by his very very very strong pheromones and I was literally immune to them!

"Relax, Lucky..." He said in a way that would have made any girl to their knees in desperation for him. I half gasped. Nicholas growled. Connor's fangs shot out in a painful looking manner. Christabel played big sister and hissed. Hunter followed Christabel's lead and her eyes shot up in flames. Quinn tried to growl but it just came out as a groan in pain.

The man smirked.

He looked younger than he acted. His stunning blonde hair perched out the side of his hat. You couldn't see his face because he was looking at the tiling on the floor, but it seemed radiant or something along those lines. But judging by his body he was in his late teens or early twenties.

"I'm just here to deliver a message." He said with his ridiculously gorgeous voice.

"Well?" Nicholas boiled. The strange man looked up at us and I almost melted.

He was gorgeous.

It was impossible to deny.

But when I looked him in the eye I felt my knees give way. His eyes were mesmerizing, beautiful and irresistible.

It was the most incredible green I had ever seen in my life.

I felt my eyes shut and I heard the others fall to the ground with me. All that was on my mind was the blinding green. I hear him jump onto the bench and silently leave through the window, but not after saying, "It's almost time Lucky... Almost time..."

**A/N: More reviews or story alerts mean faster updates. **


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Lucy POV**

I felt a cold hand shaking my shoulder, but didn't have the energy to open my eyes. So I just lay there. After about four more shakes it got annoying and I opened my eyes to find a concerned Helena looking down at me.

"Lucy, are you okay?" She asked. I made a strange groaning sound. I felt my head swelling from my fall and sadly a headache hit me at full speed. I held back my whimper and gently pushed myself off the ground. Once I was in a sitting up I looked around the room to find Christabel on top of Connor, both unconscious, Nicholas lying on my legs groaning, Quinn out cold with the stake still near 'that place' and Hunter lying on the bench looking drowsy.

Perfect.

I looked up at Helena. Her face was blank and paler than usual. I felt a wave of pain surge through my body and I couldn't hold back the groan that forced its way out of my throat. Nicholas shot up and was leaning over me in seconds.

"Lucy! Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" He asked alarmed.

"I'm fine" I lied. If I said what I really felt like Nicholas would never let me leave his sight and I prefer my showers alone, but hey... there's a thought...

I was kicked out my fantasy world by Hunter trying to stand up, but failing miserably and falling off the bench. I saw blur of pale skin and she was lying in a half conscious Quinn's arms. Quinn looked like he was in intense pain and lay down on the tiling with his arms tightly wrapped around Hunter.

"What the hell happened?" Helena asked sternly.

"Someone broke in." Quinn grumbled as Hunter avoided lying on the stake Quinn was attempting to pull out of his pants.

"And? What the hell did he/she/it do to you?" Helena growled impatiently, while examining me for injuries.

"He... Well... When we looked at him in the eye..." Hunter said struggling. Christabel and Connor were slowly waking up by now.

"It... felt..." Christabel started. "I could smell his pheromones..."

"Christabel, that's impossible. Vampires are immune to them, except Solange's." Helena explained.

"I smelt them too, but wasn't sure if it was just me." Nicholas said as he helped me stand up. Helena seemed unsure.

"Bruno!" She yelled. Every since Helena had become Queen she had become allot more short tempered. I can't blame her though. She has to deal with over one hundred guards, forty maids (only for the courts sadly), treaty signings (courtesy of Liam Drake), the council families, vampire hunters, Solange and seven over hormonal vampire brothers. Bruno came in holding a cross-bow looking pissed, but it was his general expression. "Check the perimeter and alert the guards of the break in." She said sternly.

"Yes, Maim!" Bruno said and went off. Even he had noticed Helena's mood and complied quickly, leaving us with Helena. "Go down to Geoffrey's lab" she said pointing at us. "And get tests, for all we know he's upgraded the Hypnos." She finished and began to leave the room. "I need to get back to the courts. Don't contact me unless it's an emergency." She growled and left.

"Awesome." I heard Christabel mumbled as she helped Connor up off the floor.

There was a long silence.

"Let's go." Quinn said as he and Hunter got up off the floor and walked towards the kitchen door with their hands tightly locked together.

The rest of the night was a blur of Geoffrey, injections, pain, Connor nuzzling Christabel (Eww!), flinching and Nicholas constantly around me.

I woke up on the couch in Geoffrey's lab with Nick's arms wrapped around me. Connor and Christabel were snuggled up with each other on the floor at the foot of the couch. Hunter and Quinn weren't in sight, but I could her light moans from the supply closet.

Vomit.

Puke.

Barf.

I shivered.

Nicholas must have felt me move because his eyes flew open and shielded my whole body.

"Nicholas calm down." I coughed out. Damn, the boy could apply pressure, when needed. At that moment Geoffrey came in and Nicholas calmed down before he crushed me to death.

"I have the results." He said as he took a seat across the room in a blue arm chair. Connor and Christabel were wide awake my now.

Mostly because in Nicholas attempt to save me from the disturbing noises coming from the closet he kicked Connor in the back of the head and judging by the bump forming, hard.

"Quinn, please I would prefer my medical supplies seamen free." Geoffrey called as Nicholas sat my up, so Connor and Christabel could sit next to us.

After a few minutes of silence Quinn and Hunter stumbled out of closet (fully dressed) and sat down on the couch across from us.

Once we were all settled down Geoffrey said something that made us all choke on our own breath.

"It seems we have a new breed of vampire on our hands."


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Lucy POV**

It had been a week since Geoffrey had discovered the new vampire breed and Nicholas hadn't let me within a two mile radius of the compound.

The worse part of it was when he would come over. All he would do was check in with security and make sure the dogs were okay, while completely ignoring me. Then he would leave without as much as a goodbye.

It was starting to get on my nerves.

Nicholas was in the midst of feeding the dogs for the second time, when I walked up to him and crushed my lips against his. At first he didn't respond, but he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt incredible and spontaneous, like most of our kisses did.

I missed it, when Nicholas would kiss me at random and not care who was watching.

It made me feel great and... well... pretty.

It may shock you, but I actually don't have as much confidence in myself as you may think I do. Of course I practically strolled into a castle full of wacho vampires, but it's not the same at school or anywhere else, where I don't have a Drake by my side. People are usually too focused or distracted on them to care and just talk to me anyway, but when I'm not around Nick or the others I feel left out and just unattractive.

Anyway enough of my sob story let's get back to the kiss.

Somehow Nicholas had managed to get me onto the sofa and was currently kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I rolled him off me so I was on top and started nipping at his neck, which earned a growl from him so I continued. Once I had given him a hickey that only lasted a few seconds before it faded away I removed my top to reveal a black Victoria's Secret bra. He smirked and rolled us over so he could take off his black shirt.

God that boy has abs.

He smirked at me again when he caught me staring. He was about to make a comment when I grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled his face down to mine and caught him in a lip lock. Every kiss we have seems to be getting better and better. After a while of staying in this position Nick started to make his way down from my lips to my jaw line. He kissed along the skin of my jaw until he reached my ear and slowly made his way to the middle of my bra line. I craned my back into him and I could feel the smirk on his lips (and the erection in his pants). After he had teased me by nipping at the material of my bra he kissed his way down to my belly-button. My hands reached down and undid my belt. I was in the process of undoing the buttons on my jeans when Nick's hands shot out and stopped mine. I looked up at his face, which was looking really pale right now.

"Nick what's wrong?" I asked. He gently let go of my hands and rested them by me sides before sitting up and grabbing his shirt.

"I have to go." He said simply.

"Nick what happened? Are you okay? You don't look good." He was going paler by the second.

"I just have to go." He stated. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Nick did I do something?" I asked.

"No, No. I just-" I was getting frustrated very fast.

"Nicholas. What is the matter?" I said trying to act as calm as possible, but could feel my breathing hitch and my eyes beginning to water.

"Luce... Look we shouldn't be doing this, okay?"

"Nicholas it's obviously something else, isn't it?"

"Lucy I love you, but-"

"But? But what? I'm not good enough to sleep with or something?" I was now yelling in-between held back sobs. Nicholas put made a move to touch my arm, but I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" I yelled as I backed away from him.

"Luce just listen, please-" He pleaded, but I cut him off again.

"Get out! Get out of my house! Your other girlfriends are probably waiting for you anyway!" I screeched at him. He looked taken back.

"Luc-"

"Get out! Now!" Tears were streaming down my face by now and Nick looked like a kicked puppy. He complied reluctantly and walked to the door. He opened the door and was going to say something, but when he looked at me he closed his mouth and walked out the door. He turned around to say good bye, but I slammed the door in his face. I leant on the door and tried to hold back the tears forcing themselves out of my eyes. I managed to hold up until I heard his car reverse out of the driveway then just I collapsed to the ground in tears.

When did my life get so fucked up?

**A/N: More reviews faster updates! Sorry about the long wait, but I left my laptop at my house when we went to our holiday house so no computer no story! But I am planning on keep my updates regular now! This is my first Nicholas and Lucy story, so just tell me if they seem Out Of Character! THANKS!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Nicholas POV**

I'd screwed up and I had no idea how to fix it.

My knuckles were white from holding the steering wheel too hard and I felt like my head was on fire.

Geoffrey had told me to go in, check security and get out.

Simple.

Not so much.

Geoffrey was right about everything. Lucy was changing.

Physically as well as mentally. For one her curves had started to develop more and her shirts were getting a bit… tight, if you catch my drift.

As for her mental status, well, Lucy Hamilton would have never come up to me like that and just kissed me. She would have waited for me to make a move.

I stopped the car outside Geoffrey's lab, where I had been spending most of my time lately. I could automatically hear the chatter from my family inside as I stepped out of the car.

Everyone in the room froze in there various places throughout the room, when I opened the door. None of my brothers' girlfriends were in the room, except for Christabel, but she had nowhere else to go.

"You alright Nick? You look a little pale…" Solange said concerned. All I could think about was Lucy… so my next sentence came out unintentionally.

"We almost had sex." I said flatly.

My parents froze and stared at me.

Solange gaped.

Logan and Quinn laughed.

Connor wrapped his arm around Christabel and hid his face in her hair, while she gaped with Solange.

Duncan, Marcus and Sebastian flushed and looked at their hands awkwardly.

And Uncle Geoffrey put his head in his hands.

After a few moments everyone had resumed being frozen and staring at me, apart from Logan and Quinn, who were still laughing.

"What did it feel like when she was… seducing you?" Geoffrey asked, uncomfortably.

"Like I had no control over my body. It was only until she was distracted that I could stop." I said taking a seat next to Solange, who shuffled away from me.

"What does that mean Geoffrey?" Dad asked, trying to ignore the snickering coming from my brothers.

"Lucy's turning into a vampire." Geoffrey said, slowly. "But I have no idea, which breed."

**A/N: I'm not sure what breed she's going to be yet… So, any ideas? (And sorry for not keeping updates regular)**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Lucy POV**

If there was an award for worst boyfriend of the year it just went to Nicholas Drake.

I was sitting on the sofa stuffing myself with some left over chocolate and ice cream from Christabel's old stash.

I wanted to cry my eyes out, but I just couldn't. After trying to sleep for an hour I'd given up and started watching 'the notebook', which wasn't helping my case at all.

Letting a sigh out I began to make my way down the hall to my bedroom. As I grasped the door handle I heard a smashing come from the kitchen. Thinking on my feet I grabbed the nearest weapons, which happened to be an expensive looking vase and a broom leaning against the wall. Great.

After a few moments of contemplating whether to go straight into the kitchen or look for I better weapon I figured that my life was already hell and I doubt it could get much worse. So, quickly, but quietly I crept into the kitchen. The dogs were gone from their usual spot near the door and nothing seemed out of place. Except for the shattered window, of course. Not this again.

"Getting stronger, aren't you Lucky? Practically immune to me now." The voice was the voice that I had heard a few weeks ago in the Drake kitchen and now it was in mine.

Instinctively I threw the vase behind me blindly, because I knew if I turned around I'd just pass out again after making eye contact with him. I expected to her a smashing noise, but instead came the sound of someone catching it and then placing it on the bench.

"Come on Lucky don't be like that…." He said. I sensed him coming closer and suddenly he was breathing down my neck. I swung the broom around aiming for his pretty little face, but he caught my hands before I even came close. "Careful Lucky you might hurt me." He breathed far to close to my face. He took the broom from my hands and chucked it onto the floor.

"That's the idea." I growled.

If I thought he was gorgeous from a distance he was even more up close. His hair was the colour of champagne and honey, which complimented his creamy coloured skin and his defined jawbone. I kept my eyes on his pale lips in an attempt not to look into his eyes. From what I had learned from the Drakes the worst thing to do is look into a vampires eyes, while trying to avoid their pheromones.

"What do you want?" I questioned, my voice rather frail. His scent was weaker than the last time we had met, but I could feel him trying to get me to look into his eyes.

"Just to talk." He answered. "Can we Lucky?"

"No, we can't." I replied, my voice a lot stronger than before.

"I'm not leaving until we do Lucky." His voice was smooth faintly British.

"Stop calling me that." I said with a hitch in my voice. "My name is Lucy."

"No, it isn't. It's Lucky." I watched the words leave his full lips and I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the urge to kiss him. "Okay?" 

"No…" I said distantly.

"I've been watching you for a while Lucky." He whispered. I snapped myself out of his 'lip trance'.

"That's not creepy at all." Came my sarcastic reply.

"Look me in the eyes Lucky." As he said this I felt pheromones attack my body and I had no choice but to look up from his lips and into his eyes. They were still the same stunning emerald, but this time I didn't feel faint or dizzy. "See I'm not going to hurt you." He breathed. It suddenly dawned on me that I didn't even know his name. "Finn, my name's Finn."

"How did you know I was going to ask th-" I was cut off by his smirk.

"We're linked Lucky. We're supposed to be together." Finn said lightly. "My pheromones have chosen you as my mate."

"What?" Was my genius come back.

"We're different from other breeds of… vampires. Our fate is already chosen for us by our pheromones and mine have chosen you." His hand was now on my cheek and I felt sick to my stomach.

"We? There are more of you?" I asked chokingly as he brushed a few strands of hair from my face.

"Yes, Lucky and soon you're going to be one of us too." He smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"No, I'm-I… I'm in love with Nicholas." I stumbled. "Nick and I are meant to be together."

"Then where is he now, when his girlfriend needs him the most?" I felt like my whole body was limp and I couldn't reach out to slap him for being absolutely right. "Exactly."

And then it all went black.

**A/N: Fill out the template below and flick me a review if you would like to be part of Finn's clan. Be creative (please no Mary-Sues) and be as detailed as you want.**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Gender:**

**Date of Birth:**

**Age Character Looks (but, might not be):**

**Nationality (e.g. American, British):**

**Height:**

**Weight: **

**Skin colour (e.g. peachy, tanned):**

**Hair colour (e.g. blond with black streaks):**

**Hairstyle (e.g. wavy and reaches mid-back):**

**Eye colour (e.g. sea green):**

**Clothing Style (e.g. Preppy, tomboy):**

**Celebrity Look-a-like: **

**Distinguishing Marks (e.g. Tattoos, scars):**

**Personality (e.g. nice, insecure, bitchy):**

**Strengths (e.g. fighting, cooking):**

**Weaknesses (e.g. knitting, showing affection): **

**Theme song: **


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Entries to be part of Finn's clan are closed, but there will be other parts available later. If you did apply for a character, before this chapter then please read the endnotes (You _haven't_ been cut from the story). **

**P.S: This chapter is probably one of the worst (and cheesiest), because it's just the breed being explained to Lucy by Alexander (Lily's character). Please stick around though, because Nicholas will be coming back into the story soon. **

**Chapter Seven**

**Lucy POV**

I was numb.

But it was a good numb, if that were possible. Everything felt distant and vague. My surroundings were pitch black and everything was silent.

No Finn.

No drama.

No vampires.

No Nicholas. Wait.

I was suddenly sitting upright chocking on my own breath. Sweat was present on my forehead and I realized that I had been asleep. After a few moments I began to breath properly. Why does everything good in my life turn out to be a dream or a vampire?

For a while I just sat on the military camp bed that I had woken up on. I was in what looked like a wedge tent. The tent was rather empty apart from the fold up bed I was on and the esky cooler next to it. I hopped off the bed and landed on soft carpet, which was covering the grass.

"You're awake." A female voice announced just as I pulled open the tent flap. I jumped back in shock and almost fell over, but the girl reached out and grasped my arm before I could.

"Thanks." I muttered and stepped away to get a better look at her. She was gorgeous to say the least. Her hair was dark and wavy, making her candyfloss coloured lips stand out even more, while her body was statuesque and perfect.

"I'm Ava and you must be Lucky." She said bluntly and held out her hand. I slowly reached my hand out and shook hers, while taking in her snow coloured skin. Her hands were ice cold and far below a human temperature. Vampire. I glanced at her eyes and noticed they were a radiating grey and they looked as if they were sparkling. She must have been the same as Finn. Whatever the hell he was anyway.

"Where am I?" I asked. Remembering suddenly that I had been kidnapped and was being greeted by a girl that looked like a super model. Ava's face showed no emotion as she opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and closed it as footsteps were heard behind her.

"What did Finn say about fraternizing with the hostage?" A male voice snapped from behind Ava.

"Finn told us to make sure she doesn't run away, Alex." Ava replied flatly.

"He also put me in charge Ava." Alex replied. Ava turned away from me to look at Alex.

"Fine, you look after her then." Ava said monotonously, before going into the tent next to the one I had woken up in.

We were in a clearing that I didn't recognize, but the tree types were familiar so I assumed I was still within a reasonable distance of Violet Hill. A campfire was burning in the middle of the clearing, while wedge tents surrounded it in a near perfect circle.

"You should eat. You've been out for a while." Alex said, bringing me out of my little world.

He walked to another tent and disappeared inside of it momentarily before coming out with a plate of chips and a hamburger. Cautiously I took it, because to say I was starved would be an understatement. Alex threw me a bottle with something red in it, which I let drop to the ground.

"Relax. It's ketchup." He said wearily. A little bit embarrassed I picked it up and sat down on one of the camp chairs by the fire. Two minutes flat was how long it took me to practically lick the plate clean. Alex looked at me in disgust before sitting down on another chair next to me. I was becoming used to being kidnapped and was tired of it all, so I decided I might as well make small talk.

"So…" I said awkwardly. Alex just looked at me bored. "You going to tell me why you've kidnapped me?" I asked, rather casually.

"Finn said he's already told you." He said dully as he pulled a beer out of a nearby esky.

"You mean about how we're linked and his pheromones chose me to be his mate or some crap like that?" I mocked.

"Yup." He said popping the 'p' and taking a sip of his beer. I froze and wasn't sure if he was being serious or not.

"Wait up. He was serious?" I asked, shocked. Alex sighed and broke his gaze with me to look at the fire.

"We're different. Our pheromones are like our conscience. They decide who we end up with and in return we get to use them for our advantage." He said, taking another swig from the bottle.

"Like what Finn did at the Drake house?"

"They're uncontrollable though." Finn said, ignoring my question. "We only use a certain amount of it, so we don't damage the person or vampire too much."

He had to be the most straightforward person I have ever met and he didn't seem to care that he was over whelming my puny human brain at all.

"So, you can control how much you use of it, but not who you use it on?" I asked, interested and confused

"Something along those lines, but there is a way you can get control of it."

"How?" I asked and he took another sip before answering.

"You've got to find your mate." He stated.

"And then what? I'm _supposedly_ Finn's mate, does that mean he can control it, now?" I emphasized _supposedly_.

"There's a ceremony you've got to perform and then he'll have the full extend of his pheromones."

"Do I have to sleep with him?!" I asked, outraged and ready to bolt from the clearing.

"No, you've got to fall in love with him."

Even better.

**A/N: **

_**If you are one of the following please read:**_

AussieGirl16

hearts a heavy burden x

Devil's Dark Song 

unexpectedlove8

Jesse Drake xxx

book-lover-book

**Your characters will be in the next two chapters and I would appreciate it if you all told me how your character's life was before becoming a vampire (e.g. rich and famous or poor and desperate) and how they came to meet Finn (e.g. friends with him before he was a vampire or he attacked your character). These are just examples be as creative as you want. If you can't be bothered just tell me in your review and I'll do it for you. **

**Also, I need more boys. 'Cause all I've got now is Alex, Finn and 4 other girls. So, fill the template below of how your characters mate to be.  
><strong>

_**Full Name:**_

_**Date Of Birth:**_

_**Age (but might not be):**_

_**Celebrity Look-a-like: **_

_**Clothing Style:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Partner's name (Married or Dating):**_

_**How they met their partner:**_

**If you don't want to make one up you could always have a Drake brother (This would help with the storyline). Just tell me which one in the review and he's got to be either Duncan or Marcus (Sebastian is now unavailable).  
><strong>

_**If you are one of the following please read:**_

Lily

SarahLouise9

**Please tell me if Ava and Alexander are in character.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: I tried revamping this story, but it's going to take too long and will probably go over the same stuff this one does. Anyways, here's Chapter Eight. It's short and I know, but I haven't updated in like a month.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Lucy's POV**

Alexander had left me sitting by myself to go over my life issues.

There were many.

Mid-rant with myself a girl appeared out of one of the surrounding tents.

Her hair was a shimmering auburn, which complimented her tanned skin. It wasn't her sky coloured eyes that caught my eyes, it was the golden lily tattoo that was traced around her cheek.

I'd been so distracted in my trance I didn't notice that she had already taken a seat next to me.

"I'm Emma." Her voice was lucid, but clear and silky. "You must be Finn's girl."

I was tempted to correct her, but I might as well pick my battles wisely. So, I nodded instead. Emma raised a perfect eyebrow at me.

"Alex told me you were a lot more… feisty." She remarked.

"I am not." I snapped, proving her point even more. Emma smirked, before staring off into the forest.

"Don't trust them, Lucky." Emma said in a more serious tone.

"Don't trust who?" I asked, annoyance clear in my voice.

"Everyone." She whispered.

In a blur of skin she was gone, leaving me even more confused than before.


End file.
